1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor devices for emitting light of variable color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor display devices for unicolored display of digits and characters are well known in the art. Such display device usually includes a body of semiconductor material of one conductivity type having on its surface a plurality of diffused areas of the opposite conductivity type. The diffused areas are typically shaped in the form of bars or dots in a desired pattern. Unicolored light is emitted from p-n junctions between the areas of opposite conductivity when the diodes are forwardly biased. The color of emitted light depends on semiconductor materials and dopants used.